


Together *Übersetzung*

by Daimond_Malfoy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Reunions, Sad, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimond_Malfoy/pseuds/Daimond_Malfoy
Summary: Clarke muss Madi vor Octavias und Wonkrus in Sicherheit bringen, bevor alles die Kacke am dampfen ist. Bellamy möchte helfen, doch sie lehnt ab denn sie will ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.Belamy besteht darauf und sie streiten, bringen Dinge zu tage die jeweils anderen überraschen.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 2





	Together *Übersetzung*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365532) by [Amarylis_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylis_R/pseuds/Amarylis_R). 



> Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Throne_of_Bellark. Alle Rechte liegen bei ihr.  
> 

Together Clarke lag schlaflos in ihrem Zelt, da die Sorge um Madi sie umhertrieb. Sie dachte darüber nach wie sie sie vom Bunker wegbringen sollte, bevor die Situation sich verschlimmerte. Als sie jemanden in ihr Zelt hereinkommen hörte griff sie nach ihrem Messer, bereit denjenigen zu töten. Doch als sie über ihre Schulter blickte entspannte sie sich sofort.

„Bellamy.“ Seufzte sie.

Er schaute sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Als sie sich aufsetzt schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht geschlafen.“

Er nickt und setzt sich vor ihr hin. „Es tut mir Leid wegen Octavia.“ Sagt er.

Sie kneift die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du musst dich nicht für sie Entschuldigen Bellamy.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie ist für sich selbstverantwortlich.“

Bellamy seufzt und sagt traurig. „Ja, sie ist eine völlig andere Person geworden.“ Einen Moment lang schweigen sie beide.

„Sie ist nicht die einzige die sich verändert.“ Sagt ihm Clarke dann. Als er sie ansieht, wirft sie ihm ein halbes Lächeln zu und blickt dann auf ihren Schoss hinunter. „Ich muss Madi von hier wegbringen.“ Sagt sie ihm nach einer Minute des Schweigens.

„Wir können mit Octavia reden und -„

Sie unterbricht ihn. „Nein, ich meine ich muss sie vor deiner Schwester und ihren Leuten wegbringen.“ Sie schaut zu ihm auf.

„Du meinst …?“ Er braucht den Satz nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Sie waren zwar sechs Jahre voneinander getrennt, aber wussten noch immer was der andere denkt.

„Ja.“ Clarke nickt. „Wir gehen.“ Ihre Antwort schwebt eine in der Luft, dann –

„Okay.“ Sagt Bellamy. „Ich werde mit dir kommen.“

Das überraschte Clarke. „Was? Nein.“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Wenn du mit uns gehst, dann wirst du Wonkrus Feind.“

„Das spielt keine Rolle.“ Sagt er als wäre es wirklich bedeutungslos.

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle Bellamy.“ Sagt sie etwas genervt. „Sie werden nach uns suchen, nach dir suchen.“

„Dann lass sie das tun.“ Sie starren sich an.

Clarke konnte nicht glauben wie leichtsinnig er war. „Wenn sie dich finden, werden sie dich töten.“ Der Gedanke Bellamy in Gefahr zu bringen ließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen.

„Und wenn sie dich finden werden sie dich und Madi töten.“ Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir haben zusammen eine bessere Überlebenschance.“

Zusammen.

Sie wusste bisher nicht wie sehr sie dieses Wort vermisst hatte, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken und behielt ihren Fokus.

„Madi und ich haben die letzten sechs Jahre überlebt.“ Sagte sie ihm. „Wie kennen diese Gegend besser als jeder andere hier.“

Bellamy spürt die Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen. Sie war sechs Jahre auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. „In Ordnung.“ Er steht auf und nickt ihr zu. „Lass uns gehen.“

„Wohin?“ Fragt sie ihn verwirrt.

„Na um Madi zu holen natürlich.“ Er lächelt sie an.

Oh, wie sie diese Lächeln vermisst hatte.

Dennoch noch immer etwas sauer sagt sie. „Bellamy ich sagte d-“

Er unterbricht sie. „Ich werde mit dir gehen!“ Sie ist von der Intensität in seiner Stimme etwas erschrocken.

Nun richtig sauer steht auch sie auf. „Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst deinen Verstand benutzen! Im Moment tust du es nicht!“

„Ich habe die letzten sechs Jahre meinen Verstand benutz, weil ich mein Herz bei dir zurück gelassen habe!“

Die Welt bleibt stehen.

Alles war still, selbst der Wind schien gestoppt zu haben. Die Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick lässt Clarkes Herz brechen.

„Ich – ich habe dich zum Sterben zurückgelassen.“ Er schaut sie an. „All die Jahre habe ich geglaubt du seist gestorben. Du weißt nicht was es mit mir gemacht hat, was es mich hat fühlen lassen. Ich habe dich doch erst wieder und ich kann nicht-“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. Die Augen feucht mit Tränen.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich weiß nicht wie du dich gefühlt hast?“ Fragt sie ihn wütend, auch wenn der Schwall an Gefühlen es abmildert. „Glaubst du es war einfach für mich hier unten? Es war die reinste Hölle, Bellamy.“ Gesteht sie ihm. „Ich habe versucht den Bunker zu öffnen, bin aber daran gescheitert. Als ich in Arkardia nach Wasser oder Nahrung gesucht habe, fand ich nichts außer schmerzhaften Erinnerungen! Ich habe geglaubt ich hatte alles verloren. Warum glaubst du habe ich dich jeden Tag angefunkt?“ Erschrocken schnappt sie nach Luft und hält sich den Mund mit ihrer Hand zu. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst. Sie hatte nicht vor ihm von den Funkanrufen zu erzählen.

Bellamy war wie vom Donner gerührt. „Was meinst du damit Clarke?“

Der Schaden war entstanden, da hatte es keinen Sinn es weiter für sich zu behalten. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. „Ich fand Madi zwei Monate nach Praimfaya. Aber auch davor war ich nicht ganz allein.“ Sie schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm. „Ich hatte dich.“ Ihre Stimme bricht.

Bellamy war von dem was Clarke ihm sagte geschockt.

„Ich hab dich jeden Tag angefunkt. Für 2.199 Tage. Immer wenn ich mich einsam gefühlt habe. Immer wenn ich das Gefühl hatte meinen Verstand zu verlieren, hab ich mit dir gesprochen.“

„Clarke.“ sagt er sanft und geht näher auf sie zu.

Sie lägt ihren Kopf schräge und sieht ihn vor sich stehen. „Deinetwegen bin ich nicht wahnsinnig geworden. Der Gedanke dich irgendwann wieder zu sehen hat mich am Leben erhalten.“

Er umarmt sie, fest. „Es tut mir Leid.“ Sagt er über ihrem Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Sie erwidert die Umarmung, so unendlich froh es wieder tun zu können. „Wofür entschuldigst du dich?“ Fragt sie ihn

„Dafür dich zurück gelassen zu haben. Es tut mir so leid, Clarke.“

Sie lässt sich aus der Umarmung und wich ihm die Tränen, die ihm herunter rinnen, aus dem hübschen Gesicht. „Das musstest du tun.“ Sie wiederholt was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie das Dropship hatte schließen müssen und damit Ihn und Finn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Sanft lächelt sie ihn an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Er streichelt ihre Wange und sie lehnt sich in seine Hand. „Lass mich bitte mit dir kommen.“ Er lässt ihr keine Zeit für eine Antwort. „Wir gehen von hier fort und überlegen dann wie es weiter geht. So wie wir es immer tun. **Zusammen**.“

Sie fühlt die Tränen fließen, doch sie nickt und lächelt zu ihm auf. **„Zusammen** “

Erleichtert seufzte Bellamy, küsst ihre Stirn und zieht sie zurück in seine Arme, nicht gewillt sie je wieder gehen zu lassen. „ **Zusammen**.“ Flüsterte er mit dem Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. Nach sechs Jahren der erzwungenen Trennung, nicht wissen ob der andere noch lebt, waren sie endlich wieder zusammen. Unter denkbar schlimmen Bedingungen, aber zusammen was das wichtigste war. Alles andere würden sie dann irgendwie regeln.


End file.
